Homer
, Homeros |fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Male |race =Human |relatives = |game =Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 |firstseen =Chapter 14: Open Fire |class =Bard |mirage = |voiceby = }} Homer is a playable character from Fire Emblem: Thracia 776. A traveling bard who passes through Tahra when it is caught in the crossfire of a conflict, he is notorious for being a tavern-goer and a womaniser. He is acquainted with Shannam, the imposter of Prince Shannan of Isaach. Profile Homer first appears in Chapter 14, where he tries to stop Shannam from leaving when he sees the latter packing up his belongings. It is through their ensuing conversation that Homer reveals his awareness that Shannam is, unlike what the Tahran citizens have been led to believe, is not the prince of Isaach. If Nanna visits Homer's house in this chapter, he will attempt to seduce her, only have her retaliate by slapping him and chastising him for idling instead of contributing to the defense of Tahra. Hastily apologising for his offence, Homer then agrees to lend her his aid, and he joins Leif's army. When Leif's army later chooses to pass through Melfiye Forest in Chapter 16B, Homer can speak to Shannam, who has lent his blade to Loptous. Homer initially attempts to brush Shannam off, but he eventually relents and lets the latter follow him. Homer then goes on to continue supporting Leif in his cause to liberate Northern Thracia from the Grannvale Empire. He continues his work as a bard thereafter, where he translates the story of Leif's journey into song. As these songs are based off Homer's true experiences with the army, it is said that Leif's saga comes to be more beloved in comparison to all other sagas by the people of Thracia. Personality Bearing the unsavoury reputation of being a womaniser, Homer is primarily portrayed as a flirt, known to use honeyed, simpering words to woo the women he takes a fancy to. This is shown through his interaction with Nanna, where he attempts to seduce her into making love with him. Casting aside his disreputable side, Homer is also known to have an eye for detail and a good memory. This is revealed through his interaction with Shannam in Chapter 14, where, despite the latter's striking resemblance to Shannan, he can still tell that they are not the same person. In-Game Recruitment |} Base Stats Growth Rates |65% |0% |40% |70% |70% |55% |15% |10% |3% |} Promotion Gains +1 +1 +1 +2 D }} Support Bonus |} Overall Homer joins midway through Thracia 776 requiring some investment in order to promote. Fortunately for him, he joins in a chapter that has 10 turns of forced activity that cannot be skipped or rushed, alongside high enemy density that is easy to deal with. Homer also comes with Elite for double experience and Crusader Scrolls which help bring him up to par with your other combat units quickly. The payoff is worth it, as he promotes into a Sage, a class that enjoys solid promotion bonuses. Homer is also one of few units with access to Light magic such as Lightning (high critical rate) and Resire (Drains HP). Quotes Death Quote Escape Quote Conversations Chapter 14 Homer: Hey, what're you packing up for? You leaving or something? Shannam: Ha... Staying here would be for nought... Homer: Whoa, you can't leave yet. The people living here served you that much because they wanted your help. You're not gonna be very popular if you leave now. Especially among the women. Shannam: N-No, my servants have come to pick me up... I'm a prince, so I can't leave my country for very long... Homer: Oh, so you're the prince of Isaac? Come on, gimme a break. You can't fool me. Shannam: Ulp... You knew? Homer: I'm a bard, you know. I know Prince Shanan's face. Well anyway, do what you want. Anyone would want to save his own life first. There's no reason to fall along with this city. Shannam: So you too... Homer: Yeah, I'm leaving tomorrow, after I have my fun tonight. Shannam: All right, then I'll be going. We might meet again. Homer: Hey, wait a sec. At least tell me your real name. Shannam: ...It's Shannam. Homer: Huh, at least your names sound alike... See ya, Prince Shannam. Visiting his house If Nanna visits his house Homer: Oh...? Mm, nice, very nice. I'll cancel my other offers for you, babe. Nanna: Huh? ...What are you talking about? Homer: You see, this is my last night here. I want to make love to you all, but I've only got one body, so... Ow! Whoa, babe, what was that for!? Nanna: What are you thinking!? Even the children and the elderly are working hard to protect this city! And you're just sitting here drinking in broad daylight... You should be ashamed! Homer: H-Hey, you don't have to cry. Okay, okay, I'll help you out, all right? But I'm not strong, so don't give me any heavy work... Talk with Shannam Homer: Hey, Shannam. What's up? Shannam: Ulp... Homer: So now you're working for Lopto, eh? You don't really care who you work for, do you? Shannam: W-Wait... I didn't want to... I ran out of cash, so I kinda had no choice... Homer: Well, do what you want. It's none of my business. Shannam: H-Hey, wait. You're just going to leave me here? Come on, help me out. We're friends, right? Homer: I told you to do what you want. You want to come along? Fine with me. Shannam: Yes... I'm sorry...you have my thanks. Homer: ...You still don't sound like him at all... Possible Endings Homer - Traveling Bard ( , Traveling Minstrel) :"Homer toured the entirety of Thracia, performing in every city, big or small. Everywhere he went, he sang the heroic saga of Leif. Based on his first-hand experience in Leif's army, his song was universally beloved, and became a staple of Thracian culture." Etymology Homer was an ancient Greek blind poet, known for being the creator of The Iliad and The Odyssey. Gallery File:Homer TCG.jpg|Homer as seen in the Fire Emblem Trading Game artwork File:Homer.png|Homer's portrait in Thracia 776 Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 characters